An active-matrix substrate for use in a liquid crystal display device and other devices includes switching elements such as thin-film transistors (which will be hereinafter referred to as “TFTs”), each of which is provided for an associated one of pixels. An active-matrix substrate including TFTs as switching elements is called a “TFT substrate”.
As for TFTs, a TFT which uses an amorphous silicon film as its active layer (and will be hereinafter referred to as an “amorphous silicon TFT”) and a TFT which uses a polysilicon film as its active layer (and will be hereinafter referred to as a “polysilicon TFT”) have been used extensively.
Recently, people have proposed that an oxide semiconductor be used as a material for the active layer of a TFT instead of amorphous silicon or polysilicon. Such a TFT will be hereinafter referred to as an “oxide semiconductor TFT”. Since an oxide semiconductor has higher mobility than amorphous silicon, the oxide semiconductor TFT can operate at higher speeds than an amorphous silicon TFT. Also, such an oxide semiconductor film can be formed by a simpler process than a polysilicon film.
Patent Document No. 1 discloses a method for fabricating a TFT substrate including oxide semiconductor TFTs. According to the method disclosed in Patent Document No. 1, a TFT substrate can be fabricated in a reduced number of manufacturing process steps by forming a pixel electrode with the resistance of the oxide semiconductor layer locally lowered.
Recently, as the definition of liquid crystal display devices and other devices has become higher and higher, a decrease in pixel aperture ratio has become an increasingly serious problem. In this description, the “pixel aperture ratio” refers herein to the ratio of the combined area of pixels (e.g., the combined area of regions which transmit light that contributes to a display operation in a transmissive liquid crystal display device) to the overall display area. In the following description, the “pixel aperture ratio” will be hereinafter simply referred to as an “aperture ratio”.
Among other things, a medium to small sized transmissive liquid crystal display device to be used in a mobile electronic device has so small a display area that each of its pixels naturally has a very small area and the aperture ratio will decrease particularly significantly when the definition is increased. On top of that, if the aperture ratio of a liquid crystal display device to be used in a mobile electronic device decreases, the luminance of the backlight needs to be increased to achieve an intended brightness, thus causing an increase in power dissipation, too, which is also a problem.
To achieve a high aperture ratio, the combined area occupied by a TFT, a storage capacitor, and other elements of a non-transparent material in each pixel may be decreased. However, naturally, the TFT and the storage capacitor should have their minimum required size to perform their function. When oxide semiconductor TFTs are used as TFTs, the TFTs can have a smaller size than when amorphous silicon TFTs are used, which is advantageous. It should be noted that in order to maintain a voltage that has been applied to the liquid crystal layer of a pixel (which is called a “liquid crystal capacitor” electrically), the “storage capacitor” is provided electrically in parallel with the liquid crystal capacitor. In general, at least a portion of the storage capacitor is arranged so as to overlap with the pixel.